Fate
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: They met, but it was the works of fate that they met in a movie theatre with their past behind them, literally. Dedicated to annee loves SasuSaku.


**Dedication:** to annee loves sasusaku, we suddenly got talking about it and I was like 'this is going to bug me so WHY not create a story out of this, using the lyrics but a totally different storyline.' And ta da! this bad boy was born! Oh and a special thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Prompt:** Fate

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance

**Summary: **They met, but it was the works of fate that they met in a movie theatre with their past behind them, literally. Dedicated to annee loves SasuSaku.

**Notes:** I listen to this song (Call me Maybe) at least A MILLION times to get the feeling of it. Then, I listened to All Time Low, the Wanted, Adele, Lady Gaga and TAYLOR FREAKIN' SWIFT. Taylor, she gave me the idea for the plot. So, I guess go Spam her twitter account? Ha. **Don't shit on this story, please. And if you got any nasty comment about this story, click the back button and move on. Seriously, who pissed on your shoe and told you it was raining?(BTW did you like my long note? I did it, just for you. So here's my number. Don't call me.)**

**Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten:** Enjoy this story.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**e**t** t**h**e **f**a**t**e**'s** d**e**c**i**d**e**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Standing in line at a movie theatre that was widely popular with the young and old generation of Kohona, there stood about twenty five people or so, standing in line waiting for to go see a movie in this newly remodeled movie thearte that had just reopened about a week or two ago._

_Standing in line, alone was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She wore her hair in braids, bangs hiding her forehead, the young girl appeared to be only 5'1. If one did not knew who she was, they could only assume she was a rebel by the way she looked. If one knew such a beauty, then one could say that she was a sweet young lady who was anything but weak. _

_As she paid for her ticket to go see the opening of a movie that seemed worth of spending ten bucks on, she turned around while waiting to recieve her ticket, she noticed a boy that was in a crowd full of people waiting to get their tickets. This boy had spiky hair in the back and his grey eyes seemed rather focused at what was in front of him as he waited in line. Despite his beautiful pale face, he seemed rather annoyed to be waiting in line to go see a movie. _That guy's aura is completely hostile and rather deadly. _Sakura thought. _I better stay away from him. _Sakura turned her head, as the lady behind the shiny glass handed her the ticket, Sakura stuffed the ticket in her black skinny jeans that she paired up with a green t-shirt. As she walked toward the guy who was waiting to rip her ticket in half, Sakura glanced back at the guy, one more time only to find out he was staring in her direction. As their eyes met, she felt a shiver going done her spine as his onyx eyes seem to bore into her soul. _He's cute, that's for sure. _Sakura thought before heading to go see her ten dollar movie._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_L_o_v_e _i_s _s_a_d_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sasuke hated when people stared at him. He hated it when his friends, family or total strangers did it. So when a girl with pink hair was staring at him as if he was an alien, that girl kind of pissed him off._

_Which did not help his current mood._

_Why, just last week, he had found out that his ex-girlfriend was cheating on him and broke up with him only to go out with one of his closest friends, who happened to be a complete bozo. On top of that, his brother was getting married. _

_So can you blame this poor guy for having sour attitude? _

_It also didn't help that everywhere he looked, there were girls giggling and admiring him as if he was a piece of steak. As he waited to get his ticket, he noticed that there was a much older couple behind him. Sasuke winced. One thing was for sure, he hated when people would do public displays of affection._

_Sasuke was a Uchiha, and a Uchiha never shows affection in front of other people. Never once in public did he ever hold his girlfriend's hand or anything like that. In fact, he wouldn't let her near him. Despite his personal space issues, Sasuke was a gentlemen. He did pay for all the meals, would open the door for her, pull back the chair, all that stuff he saw his dad and brother do, Sasuke did that for her._

_But it wasn't enough for his ex-girlfriend to believe him when she would come up with random assumptions that he was a player. Tch, out of all the things she could have said, calling him a player and a cheater, was the last straw. So, he had done what any guy would have done._

_Break up._

_Sasuke knew it was the right thing to do, and it had been the right thing to do. But what Karin had told him, shook him to the core._

_She cheated on him._

_With his best friend and now was her boyfriend._

_Sasuke shook his head as he paid for his ticket and took it._

_He was stupid to fall in love. He thought he would get lucky, like the rest of his friends. Kiba had some annoying blond who was from Suna, Shikamaru had an even more annoying and loud blond who was named something weird, Man whore Suigetsu had his girlfriend, That prick Neji had someone who was crazy, and fuck, even loudmouth Naruto had some shy stuttering girl who only spoke politely. _

_All of his friend's had girlfriends who either tried already to set him up._

_No thank you._

_Sasuke was perfectly happy being all alone, despite the fact that he would never admit that he wanted to truly fall in love but he was a Uchiha._

_And a Uchiha never falls in love. (At least not him.)_

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

Now, will you trust me_?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sakura cursed at herself, as she monivured through the dark movie thearte that was full of couples kissing, making out, all kinds of things. In other words, it was packed. Thankfully, there was a row that was in the middle on the upper level of the movie thearte as Sakura climbed the steps and quickly went down probably the only aisle that was sort of empty(it had only about four instead of an entire aisle of couples.) Sakura was relieved when she found to empty seats that didn't have someone's possesion on them, Sakura sat down, watching the previews._

_Then she heard a voice._

_"Sui, spread your legs I wanna suck your-"_

_No, No, No, No! Why does this always happen to her? Right in behind her was her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend, whom Sakura could not stand. It was true, Sakura hadn't done anything with her boyfriend only because they went out for about two months. And during those two months, Suigetsu had cheated on her. With Karin, of all people._

It would of been a different story if he would have cheated on me with someone I didn't know but Karin? That is just disgusting and painful. _Sakura thought, her stomach was all ready into many knots. She wished that by some miracle that the movie for once would just start, for goodness sake! _

_But to her dismay, it didn't. Instead, it was another movie trailer about an English girl who meets an German boy, whom they both fall in love, unfortunately the year was-_

_"Excuse me." a smooth baritone like voice that was dripping on desperation and yet a hint of politeness. Sakura looke up, her cat eyes meeting the eye candy she had the pleasure of looking back at before getting her ticket._

_Sakura stared back at him, her right eyebrow rose at the sight of him, wondering what he could possibly want from her. "Yes?" she asked, turning her small frame in the rather large, cushioning, red velvet seats._

_Meeting her eyes, Sakura was taken back at how beautiful he really was. Her heart was pounding in her chest, forgetting the mess behind her, she was amazed what he said next._

"May I sit next to you, miss?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sasuke was taken back at how beautiful the pinkette really was. As they stared back at each other, he realized he was still waiting for a reply. Being a Uchiha, you never wait. Unless, she was an exception-..._

No, she's just some random girl that was nice enough to control her hormones. _He thought. Most girls would have been screaming or crying at him, thrilled that he asked while the pinkette looked offended that he had asked her if he could sit next to her._

_Sasuke, for some odd reason, hoped she wouldn't say no. In fact, what he really wanted to do was kiss her and hold her hand but he was an Uchiha and an Uchiha never did things like that._

"Yes."

The answer was clear and concise as she had appareantly made up her mind. He then nodded his head in agreement and sat down next to the rather exotic girl who sat next to him.

She turned to him, her lips slightly parted.

"Sakura, is my name, and you are?" she asked him, while the movie came to life, the light from the screen made her seem like she was glowing alomst with her eyes half lidded.

He smirked, rather liking the boldness of her attitude, for something as fiesty as she was, there seemed something about her that set her apart from the rest.

"Sasuke."

_Then, she just nodded and turned her head back to the screen almost as if nothing had happen. But rather slowly, he watched wet her lips in an attempt to look-sexy? hot?-her more like a woman. B_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_As they watched, side by side, she couldn't help but look at him. Yes, he was aggrogant but that was one thing Sakura would never admit was that he was just so hot and everything she could possible want, even though all he had said to her was just a few words. But there was something about him, that left her wondering. _

_But being herself, Sakura couldn't help herself but she had to ask. _

_All she could do was shut her eyes and squirm as the couple on screen began to kiss which was leading to a-WOW!_

_Sakura quickly turned her head, her face was hot and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of that. As the couple continued to move their lips up and down, Sakura felt her face heat up, for she could not help it._

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Unknown to her, onyx eyes watched her squirm in her seat rather the tattle tale signs that she was uncomfortable. being all the nice guy he was, he leaned in, a faint scent of apples, was in embedded into his memory._

_Leaning close in her ear, he smirked before whispering right in her ear._

_"Are you nervous?" he asked, feeling hot and bothered which was rather sudden._

_Watching her breath hitch, he smirked as she turned to him, her green eyes were in frost._

_"No." was the sharp reply. He smirked, again, leaning closer, his mouth was literally next to her ear._

_"If you say so, **pinky**." He sat back, his hand near hers, a smirk on his face as she narrowed those green eyes at the screen._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**o**v**e _m_e so.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sakura bit back her lip, trying so hard not to reply back some nasty comment that she would rather regret. But then again, he was cute. Why, of all the times, was her heart pounding so loud that it was possible that he himself could hear it._

_As she observed him, there was this growing need that seem to multiply every second she stared at him._

_His flawless, pale skin, that Sakura wanted to touch, so desperate with need and want. His lips, slightly upturned at the site of everyone getting up for the movie just ended-_

_"Hey Sakura-chan, must you stalk me?" Sakura winced. Oh shit it's Karin, Sakura thought before turning to face the redhead, who nevethless looked like she just stand outside, in her corner, only hogging up all the attention she could because that's what whores do._

_"Karin-san, Suigetsu-kun, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked with mock surprise. "I didn't know they allowed whores into movie theartes." Sakura added sarcastically, enjoying the look on Karin's face._

_As her bright red face matched her messy red hair, Karin fired back. "Well at leaste I'm not the hopeless loser who came alone and-"_

"Karin."

_For the first time in her life, Sakura saw Karin go speechless. Then, she had to open her mouth just to prove how nasty she really was. _

_"S-Sasuke-sama, what are you doing here? You hate movies like this and-" Karin started to say, but Sasuke, managed to pull a James Bond by saying those four letter words;_

_"I got a date."_

_And then, he grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Just **_A_ Wish

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_The two ran outside, where it happen to be very cloudy, the night air was cold and sharp as could be. _

_Saskura laughed, trying to regain her breath. "Are they gone-" she tried to ask, before Sasuke grabbed her face, and without warning he kissed her. _

_As she fought the control, he whispered against her softly bitten lips, "let go." And then, she lost and thought with desire._

_He bite her lip, hearing her gasp, he smiled. Then the moment their tongues touched and became tangled, it started to rain. Rain so hard, that she pulled him closer and closer, their bodies desperate to become one, they kissed until they became sick._

* * *

.

.

.

**L**_o_**v**_e_ **S**_t_**o**_r_**y**

.

.

.

* * *

_After that, he took her on a real date._

_Two years later, he proposed to her. A year after those two years, they wedded._

_Now, it's been nine years or so._

"So that's how you guys met? That's boring." Mayu, her green eyes were expressive and having adopting the Uchiha look for boredoom, she was showing her police chief dad, how bored she was. He sighed, running a finger through his dark raven locks. "Mayu-chan, you asked me how I met your mother, it was nothing huge." Sasuke told his only girl, who glared at him. His only girl, had his raven hair and pale skin, but she had her mother's annoying green eyes. Mayu was only four, she thought boys had cooties.

So why did her opinion matter? Because...

She was_ his_. That's why.

"Mommy tells it better." Mayu informed him, her little eyes was up in the air, and her little arms were crossed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back against the rather comfy bed. "And how exactly does she tell it?" Sasuke scoffed, figured Sakura probably told her the story about how he saved her turtle Turdie, but it was by pure accident.

"No, she says that she changed your prick ways." His four year old informed him, before snuggling up next to him up, under her polka dotted blanket, with her matching rainbow pajamas.

_She said what? _Sasuke thought, as his onyx eyes grew smaller, due to what his little,sweet daughter had just said, what her mommy told her.

_I am not a prick, I can just act like one._ Sasuke thought, his eyebrows crinkled.

"Daddy, what's a prick?"

_Have fun, daddy._

* * *

.

.

.

**Happy SasuSaku month!**

**And**

**Happy Father's day!**

**And;**

**annee loves SasuSaku**

****.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note: **go to annee loves SasuSaku and tell her you love her. Oh and that I sent for her. (: **Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
